Mend What's Broken
by iluvtodance
Summary: One shot Chair set in season three based on previews for 3x22 Last Tango, Then Paris. Blair and Chuck have a confrontation about their relationship.


Based loosely off a preview for the next episode from England and screenshots of the next episode; they are really spoilerish so please be warned before reading the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl

The loud clicking of her white Manolo Blahnik heels echoed in the empty suite. Blair's eyes scanned the apartment quickly before settling on the scene before her—Jenny Humphrey fixing the hem of her short black dress, hair disheveled, and noticeably nervous. Blair's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the girl. Jenny's gaze turned to Blair and she sat up from Chuck's couch quickly.

"Blair," she stated nervously as she stared at the gorgeous yet angry brunette. Blair took two steps forward ignoring the sudden appearance of her ex –boyfriend. Blair barely had to glance sideways in order to notice that Chuck was only clad in his favorite robe and loafers. Shutting her eyes for a quick second in order to calm herself, she took another step toward the nervous Jenny Humphrey. She could hear Chuck's soft whisper fill the apartment as he mumbled her name. Ignoring her heart's sudden fluttering; she continued focusing her attention on the scared girl before her.

"Little Humphrey is turning into quite the home wrecker isn't she?" Blair whispered venomously.

Jenny visibly tensed at Blair's words. "Blair." Jenny began to walk towards her, her body visibly shaking. "I…" Before Jenny could explain, Blair cut her off with her own sharp words. "I never," Blair stated angrily, "NEVER want to see your face in New York ever again." She took a step closer to the scared teenager, "Chuck Bass is mine. Don't you ever forget that Humphrey." She gave Jenny a look of pure disgust before turning towards the one person who despite everything still makes her heart beat faster than anyone ever could.

"Chuck," whispered Blair as tears began to invade her eyes. She didn't even know where to begin. Once Chuck noticed the tears appear in her eyes, he ignored the warning signals in his head and began to stride towards her. Just as he expected, Blair immediately took a step backwards in order to stay away from him.

Tears appeared in Chuck Bass' own eyes. "Blair please," he said as his voice began to falter, "Please listen to me."

Blair shook her head furiously as her tears began rushing down her face furiously. "Really Bass?" she cried desperately. Her perfect composure was falling apart and she knew it. "Out of all the girls in this city it had to be Jenny Humphrey?" She brushed a few tears away angrily. "I guess you did just about every girl in the city and she was all that was left right?" More tears fell but Blair refused to wipe them away.

Chuck ran his hands through his hair trying to retain his sanity. It felt like it would be lost forever if this conversation did not go well. "Blair nothing happened. We kissed; that was all." His eyes scanned the ground desperately. He allowed tears of his own to fall.

Blair scoffed through her tears. "When we were together you were loyal to me and I believe that. But—when we aren't together you forget about all of your feelings for me and screw every girl you lay your eyes on." Her sobs became louder, "How is that supposed to make me feel Bass?" She ran a hand desperately through her perfect curls. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

"I am completely in love with you Blair." Chucks broken words sounded foreign to Blair amidst this conversation. "When I think that for even a second that this relationship won't work, I am not alive anymore." He took a couple of steps toward Blair as tears streamed down his face.

Blair remained frozen in her spot. Too see Chuck Bass crying was something she never thought she would witness. Chuck noticed her silence and took that his chance to continue. "When I think that you'll never want to be with me again…my heart stops beating. I'm not myself. I hate myself." A soft sob escaped his lips and he tired to regain his composure. "I'm empty Blair. I'm so sorry. All of this was a mistake." He gazed right into her eyes, "Jack, all of the days we were broken up—all of it was a mistake. My father ruined me Blair. You are the only one who has the ability to save me from myself." He wiped his eyes in an attempt to stop his own tears from falling but this action only caused him to break out into another desperate sob.

Blair's heart had officially broken. She let out a soft cry as she watched Chuck Bass…her Chuck in so much pain. Her anger towards him and Jenny faded away; her only priority was him.

"That's it Bass," cried Blair, "This is done." She walked towards him. She noticed his shoulders shake even more violently as his muffled cries filled the room. Without anymore words, Blair grabbed Chuck's head gently yet firmly and placed it on her shoulder. Chuck's arms immediately wrapped around Blair's body.

"We Bass," started Blair, "We need each other. I'm done running away from this relationship." She placed her own head in the crook of Chuck's neck. "We have so much to fix Chuck," she whispered against his neck. "But we are going to fix it. You're the only one for me." She felt Chuck pulling away from her so she raised her own head in response. In less than a second, Chuck's lips crashed against hers. He began to mumble against her lips, "I love you" repeatedly. Blair responded right back, "I love you too."

Chuck rested his forehead against Blair's. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Blair laid her head upon Chuck's shoulder and nodded her head in response to his apologies. They both stood there in a tight embrace too afraid to let the other one go. Afraid of putting anymore distance between the two of them. They have had enough separation for a lifetime.

Both forgot about the teenager standing nervously to the side. She gazed at the couple wishing she could have had that with Nate. Ashamed of herself, Jenny quietly made her way out of the apartment. She messed up and needed her family now more than ever.

Both Blair and Chuck stood in their embrace, neither willing to let go. Blair tilted her head upwards so she could whisper into Chuck's ear, "We're going to fix this." Chuck nodded his head slowly in response before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. They were going to fix it—they had too.

Let me know what you think! I really hope they try to give it another shot on the show. They really are meant to be!


End file.
